


2007 Sorting Cat Drabble

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://mctabby.livejournal.com/405332.html?thread=16053076#t16053076">Written</a> on 21 April 2007 for Cat's/<a href="http://mctabby.livejournal.com/profile">mctabby</a>'s <a href="http://mctabby.livejournal.com/405332.html">Birthday HP Drabblethon IV</a> in response to <a href="http://the-gentleman.livejournal.com/profile">the_gentleman</a>'s prompt of <i>Ginny tarts a Dursley up. Bonus points for filthy magic</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	2007 Sorting Cat Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dustseeing (dustseeing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustseeing/gifts).



> [Written](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/405332.html?thread=16053076#t16053076) on 21 April 2007 for Cat's/[mctabby](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/profile)'s [Birthday HP Drabblethon IV](http://mctabby.livejournal.com/405332.html) in response to [the_gentleman](http://the-gentleman.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Ginny tarts a Dursley up. Bonus points for filthy magic_.

It was too tempting: Dursley stepping into a changing room after demanding that the clerk bring him "proper attire."

The suit Ginny grabbed, after shrinking her Christmas shopping, was paisley. The little-known haberdashery charm she cast upon it, Hermione's.

"How dare you!"

"You did tell Philip you needed to look smart."

"But you're a woman!"

"And you're a man. Even without clothing, I appreciate that. Imagine how charmed I'll be once you're 'properly attired'."

Trembling, Vernon dressed himself. "How does it look?"

"How does it feel?"

Vernon smacked at his groin. "Make it—oh!—make them stop!"

"Oh, they will . . . eventually."


End file.
